With Humans Problems (Autobots Humans)
by Ligia21
Summary: Humanos gracias a una explosión, realizan su vida lo mejor que pueden, esto cambia cuando Optimus se entera de un sorprendente secreto y reacciona de manera muy decepcionante para todos, en especial para Arcee, quien tiene que hacerse cargo de este pequeño miembro. R
1. Chapter 1

_**With Humans Problems**_

**si, lo se soy nueva y por eso necesito que me ayuden, esta historia tomó varios giros drásticos por así decirlo, fui cambiando hasta que me quedé con esta versión. Es especialmente para ustedes espero que lo disfruten! **

**PD: ¡tengan piedad conmigo!**

**Agregué canciones…solo para alegrar el ambiente…. **

Era un día como cualquiera, según pensaban algunos, otros lo veían como una gran aventura y otros como un día más en sus vidas, pero lo que no sabían era que ese día marcaría sus vidas para siempre…

_When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na  
When you're re-e-a-dy  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na  
You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation  
I'll be sitting' right here real patient  
All day all night I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.  
I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…_

Ratchet estaba en las computadoras siendo "supervisado" por Optimus, quien estaba viendo el trabajo de su amigo, mientras que Miko había retado a Jack porque estaba cansada que él siempre le dijera de forma presumida a Raf "te gané" o "siempre gano" …así que a esta niña traviesa no se le ocurrió mejor forma de solucionar las cosas..

" A caso tienes miedo de perder, con una chica" dijo ella mostrándole el mando del juego.

"el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor" dijo Jack ganado una mirada de confusión de MIko

"No tendré piedad" dice ella mientras se comienza el juego

Mientras jugaban Miko sin quitar la mirada de las pantallas dijo "el que esté de mi equipo vengan..y los que están del equipo que no vale la pena entonces…no los quiero!"

"¿Cómo que equipo que no vale la pena?"-dijo Jack pero antes que alguien pueda responder a su pregunta Bulkhead y wheeljack se fueron de lado de Miko y Bumblebee y Smokescream estuvieron de su lado ganando una mirada asesina de parte de Miko.

"¿y tú Raf?-pregunta Miko

"voy a hacer algo más productivo por mi vida"-dijo el más pequeño del grupo en cuanto se hizo a un lado, agarró su laptop y se puso a "investigar".

Arcee y Ultra Magnus o solo Magnus como lo llamaban todos, menos Optimus, que según  
él es mejor llamarlo por su nombre real, algo que en serio confundió a Miko, ya que ella siempre inventa apodos a todos, ellos 2 estaban conversando un poco de Cybertron de como él la salvo una vez allá y algunas cuantas bromas que ganaban la atención de Optimus , quien los observaba de vez en cuando pero tratando de que ellos no se dieran cuenta, por Arcee, que de alguna forma le hacía sentir cosas que no podía descifrar pero tan potentes que le asustaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

El agente Fowler ingresó a la base, pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de todos, sino lo que Raf gritó.

"oigan chicos, tal vez les interese esto!" dijo Raf mostrándoles la laptop

"tal vez será mejor si lo pasan a pantalla grande" dijo el agente Fowler seguido de una afirmación de Optimus.

Todos los demás dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y pusieron su atención a las pantallas, Miko tira el mando hacia un lado ganando caras y quejas de parte de Jack, pero ella simplemente las ignoró.

Una vez puesta la imagen Ratchet le hace un acercamiento y se sorprende al enterarse de lo que está viendo.

"¿es posible?"-dice el médico sin aliento dirigiéndose a su líder

"al parecer si" –dice este acercándose un poco a la imagen para verla mejor.

"esperen! Se olvidan de nosotros, no entendemos".-dice Miko haciendo gestos con las manos

"Algo ha ingresado a la atmósfera de su planeta-comienza Ratchet

"¿pero qué cosa?-dijo Jack

"Un dispositivo de transformación" –comenzó Optimus y al ver las caras de confusión de los niños continuo diciendo-"hace tiempo existían dos de esos dispositivos en todo Cybertron y uno de ellos fue robado por los decepticons, al intentar recuperarlo hubo una explosión que prácticamente destruyó uno completamente y al otro lo dejó perdido"-terminó

"hasta ahora"-dijo Miko al prestar atención a la explicación de Optimus

"y mientras más tiempo conversamos, más tiempo le damos a los decepticons…¿verdad?"-dijo Magnus mirando a Optimus.

"Ratchet….- comenzó Optimus, pero el médico continuó "el puente terrestre….entendido" dijo Ratchet adivinando su parte, para sorpresa suya su líder le dijo:

"esta vez no…." Dijo Optimus, luego miró a raf y dijo: "¿nos podrías ayudar?"-dijo Optimus con una voz muy serena.

"será un placer"- fue la respuesta de Raf, hasta que Miko dijo: "y nosotros!" – dijo la chica japonesa en tono de queja.

" claro!... ellos pueden ver la próxima explosión!"- dijo smokescreen.

Se calló cuando todos le dieron una mirada como diciendo ¿¡en serio?!...pero reconoció su error cuando Optimus le dio una mirada muy seria…."lo lamento…." Dijo finalmente balanceándose de un lado a otro.

"Miko…es peligroso"- dijo Bulkhead cansado de repetirle lo mismo varias veces, tratando de esquivar el comentario antes dicho.

" si Ratchet va, yo también!"- respondió ella.

" Miko…lo mejor es que se queden" –dijo Optimus con una voz muy pasiva.

" pero- " comenzó Miko, siendo interrumpida por Arcee..."Hey! ya escuchaste…se quedan"- dijo Arcee.

" ….claro señora…" dijo Miko en tono burlón.

Cuando ella termino la frase, el portal se abrió y los demás avanzaron hacia él.

"Autobots….en marcha!" dijo Optimus, en cuanto todos se transformaron y pasaron a través.

Miko con los brazos cruzados ve la oportunidad perfecta para escapar….y así lo hizo! Raf se dió cuenta de que alguien faltaba….aguien como…"¿…y Miko?" dijo Raf.

" oh no…"adivinó Jack

"…acaso no se cansa de eso!" dijo Raf,

"es Miko ¿recuerdas?" respondió Jack, en cuanto los dos chicos corrieron a través del portal.

Una vez allá el porta se cerró de tras de ello, todo era vacío solo árboles, tierra, un montón de arbustos y piedras que adornaban el camino, pero…no había señal de Miko.

Mientras los Autobots caminaban a través de los caminos de tierra con ramas que le chocaban en la cara…"auch!" dijo Smokescreen cuando una de estas ramas lo golpeó en la cara.

" ¿cuánto falta jefe?" preguntó Wheeljack apartando una rama de su cara.

"no mucho…en realidad-" fue la respuesta de Optimus, paró justo cuando todos se encontraron frente de un gran hueco en el suelo y más allá había parecido a una pequeña nave.

"Llegamos…" supuso Ratchet

Todos se acercaron a eso, Arcee pasó una mano para sacar el polvo y vio una imagen clara, un signo decepticon, luego todos formaron una media luna alrededor del "aparato"

"wow" dijo Bulkhead,

"AL PARECER ESO ME PERTENECE PRIME"

Esa voz hizo que todos se congelaran, pues ellos conocían muy bien esa voz, una voz malvada, que varias veces intentó acabar con sus vidas.  
Ellos voltearon y vieron a la persona, o en todo caso robot que suponían que era el dueño de la voz, parado a lo lejos con un montón de cons detrás de él. Megatron fue caminando hacia ellos mientras Optimus dijo:

"Me parece que no has escuchado el dicho: el que lo encuentra se lo queda "dijo Optimus, mientras puso una mano detrás de su espalda, dando señales a Arcee, quien estaba más cerca y era más ágil, para que busque un sitio donde atacar, Arcee entendió de inmediato y retrocedio lentamente ocultándose, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

"Tal vez…pero sabes bien que no respeto nada de eso "dijo Megatron sin darse cuenta de lo que Optimus planeaba.

Optimus miró disimuladamente para ver que Arcee ya estaba lista, arriba detrás de una roca.

"Pero ahora lo harás! "Dijo Optimus mientras que Arcee disparó y le dio directo al Spark de dos cons que estaban a los costados de Megatron, enfureciéndolo.

Después de esto empezó la pelea Arcee seguía arriba disparando, para ventaja de los Autobots, ya que ninguno de los cons le podía disparar pero ella a ellos si, ya que estaba escondida.  
Megatron, furioso, quiso ir en busca de su enemigo pero algo lo interrumpía, estaba dispuesto a acabar con esa femme, se apartó de la pelea y empezó a ir hacia ella sin que Arcee se diera cuenta.

"Así que…con trampas ¿no?" dijo Megatron, apuntándola con un arma.

Ella solo se dio vuelta lentamente, cuando Megatron continuó " dile adiós a tu vida!"-gritó

Ella miró hacia abajo y dijo:" Lo siento…tengo otros planes" le contestó con una sonrisa sensual, en cuanto ella retrocedió lentamente y….

SE LANZÓ DE ESPALDAS

_When you're ready come and get it (x2)  
Na na na (x3)  
When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)_

_When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na (x3)_

Megatron miró boquiabierto, la escena, se acercó miró hacia abajo y… ahí estaba Arcee de pie peleando con otro Decepticon. Para ser una femme pequeña, ella, era muy ágil, la más ágil de su equipo, tal vez eso se le olvido a Megatron.

Arcee sabía exactamente como caer de pie, una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso un decepticon que estaba cerca de ella la atacó. Megatron enfurecido, nuevamente, bajo de un salto y calló detrás de Arcee, justo cuando ella estaba de rodillas, Megatron colocó una de sus cuchillas en el cuello de Arcee y la levantó violentamente ganando gemidos de parte de ella. La apretó más fuerte diciéndole: "No me hagas perder el tiempo" de pronto escuchó una voz:

"Me parece que me estabas buscando Megatron" le dijo Optimus, al ver que Arcee estaba en peligro fue a ayudarla rápidamente, él no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por ella, lo que si sabía era que ese sentimiento era fuerte y estaba vivo.

"Eso era Prime, pero tengo asuntos de que ocuparme primero" le contestó, en cuanto Arcee le dio un codazo en la armadura de su estomago e hizo que la soltara, ella calló de espaldas en el suelo. Observó cómo Megatron atacaba a Optimus y viceversa, los gritos y gemidos de los dos enemigos, se escuchaban en todo el bosque, Optimus fue golpeando a Megatron más fuerte, al recordar lo que le hizo a su Arcee, uppss… Megatron fue retrocediendo mientras Optimus lo golpeaba, hasta que le dio un tiro fuerte que lo hizo volar y caer al piso, El líder Autobot se fue acercando a su enemigo, en cuanto este le dijo: "Así que, aquí acaba…" suspiró adivinando lo que le iba a pasar, cerró los ojos, en cuanto Optimus levantó una de sus mano donde estaba su arma y… fue sorprendido cuando vió ese dispositivo que había ingresado a la tierra, como si…¡va a explotar!, se alejó diciendo: "RETÍRENSE" le dijo a su equipo todos escucharon la orden de su líder e hicieron lo que les ordenó.

Megatron al ver que Optimus estaba corriendo no dudó en decirle: "COBARDE" gritó, escuchó algo atrás y solo giró la cabeza 90° y se dio cuenta que iba a explotar, se puso de pie y corrió, pero no alcanzó a ir muy lejos.

Arcee seguía en el suelo recuperándose, apoyada en sus codos, cuando levantó la cabeza y vio que Optimus venía, ya era tarde se arrodilló frente a ella y la tiró al suelo abrazándola para protegerla de los daños que eso pueda causar. De pronto todo era…BLANCO…

Miko salió corriendo de una roca diciendo: "Oh si, y tengo nuevas fotos!" gritó, cuando escuchó pasos detrás, eran Jack y Raf, que habían venido justo a tiempo para ver la explosión, pero también para protegerse detrás de una roca. " ¿¡Estás loca!? Le dijo Jack alterado.

"Oye! Más cuidado con tus palabras niño!" le replicó Raf se metió en la conversación diciendo: " Dejen de-" se detuvo cuando vió a más personas tiradas en el piso, "Miren!" les dijo a los demás apuntando con su dedo.

"Pensé que éramos los únicos aquí, aparte de los Autobots y Decepticons " dijo Jack

" Y es así" dijo Miko sin dejar de mirar la escena

"No, no es así hay más humanos, ¡verán a los Autobots!" contestó Raf.

Miko se fue acercando a uno de las personas tiradas en el piso, causando que los niños la siguieran "Qué estás haciendo!- le dijo el más pequeño- si los despiertas verán a los Autobots!"

"No…- corrigió- ellos son los Autobots" contestó

_CONTINUARÁ…_


	2. Chapter 2 A New World

_**With Humans Problems **_

**Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, es que no he tenido tanto tiempo libre que digamos, quiero agradecer a Cytrey Pricee y CiberKia, fueron los primeros en comentar c: bueno…aquí va, con la condición que comenten C:**

"No estamos bromeando Miko" le dijo Jack al ver la lógica del asunto.

"Quieres probarlo" contestó de forma desafiante.

"Me gustaría" le dijo Jack frunciendo el ceño.

"¿¡podrían parar de pelear!?"Dijo el más pequeño, más parecía una orden que una pregunta.

Miko solo lo miró, rodó los ojos y se fue acercando a una de las personas tiradas en el suelo, una vez que lo encontró, aplaudió cerca de su cara haciendo que este se levante diciendo "Ya me desperté" se agarró la cabeza al ver a los tres niños y continuó diciendo " ¿desde cuándo ustedes crecieron?"

Los 2 niños se quedaron en silencio, en su mente daba vueltas un montón de preguntas, esa voz les parecía conocida, sin embargo, se negaban a creer que algo así pasara, hasta que Miko interrumpió el silencio sacándolos de sus pensamientos diciendo: "¿y ahora me creen?" luego miró a su compañero y le dijo muy confiada, ya que ella podría reconocer a Bulkhead donde sea, bañado de pintura, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier forma, en cualquier… bueno creo que ya me entendieron: "Arriba Bulk"

"¿No crees que él es Bulkhead, verdad?- dijo Raf.

"¡oye no creí que tan rápido me olvidarías!"

Dicho esto los dos se quedaron perplejos, Esas preguntas que tenían en la cabeza se contestaron con tan solo ver la escena. Al cabo de un rato llegaron los demás y esto los siguió sorprendiendo, tener a los Autobots, extraterrestres de otro planeta convertidos en humanos ¿algo peor no podía pasar?

"Así que todos son humanos" dijo Jack rindiéndose sin hallar explicación.

**(N.A cada uno tiene una vestimenta en relación a su armadura)**

Bulkhead que estaba en el piso empezó a mirar su nuevo cuerpo, él era un tanto musculoso, bueno en realidad bastante, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Lugo observó a Ratchet, tratando de adivinar quién era: "¿Alguna explicación científica?" le preguntó en forma de sarcasmo.

Bulkhead acertó en adivinar quién era Ratchet, él era casi de su mismo tamaño, solo que un poco más bajo, no tenía tantos músculos como Bulkhead, más bien era ¿…normal…? Con cabello entre rubio oscuro y anaranjado de ojos marrones claros. Ratchet trató de evadir la pregunta diciendo "Hay que encontrar a los demás" mientras avanzaba. "Está bien, pero después la explicación" contestó bulk mientras seguía su paso acompañado de los 3 niños.

Mientras avanzaban vieron a los demás ya parados, todos observado su nueva forma, y gritando en caso Smokescreen. Bumblebee era el más bajo de los chicos, (no quiere decir que sea muy bajo solo uno cm) con cabello gringo lacio y ojos miel (además ya humano podía hablar). Smokescreen tenía cabello negro, lacio con ojos gris tormenta, por otro lado Magnus con el cabello pelirrojo con un poco de gris y los ojos café oscuro. Al ver que los demás se acercaban Smokscreen gritó"¡¿Tienen idea de lo que paso?!". Mientras que Magnus miraba alrededor, parecía que buscaba a alguien, Ratchet le preguntó:

"¿buscas algo?

"¿dónde está Arcee y Optimus? Respondió con otra pregunta haciendo que todos empezaran a ver alrededor.

Después de esto fueron en busca de esa "parejita" y los encontraron en el suelo, Bulkhead no dudó en decir: "La pasión de Optimus la dejó en coma" bromeó causando que Wheeljack y los demás se rían.

Arcee estaba en el piso tirada con Optimus encima, de modo que su cabeza quede en el hombro de él. Optimus abrió los ojos, sintió un dolor en su espalda, era una herida que le había causado esa explosión, al ser los que más cerca estaban, se arrodilló y se sorprendió al ver a una chica en el suelo, una chica muy bonita, delgada, y con cabello largo, en su parecer, luego se miró y se sorprendió más al ver su nueva forma, él tenía cabello castaño claro con mechones color miel y ojos azules. Por otro lado Arcee tenía el cabello negro azulado con ojos celestes, ella era la más baja del grupo incluyendo a Bumblebee.

Arcee se fue levantando poco a poco agarrándose su cabeza, examinó su nueva forma como todos los demás en cuanto vio a un chico guapo, alto y con hermosos ojos en su opinión, pero había algo familiar en él "¿Optimus?" dijo finalmente.

Optimus al ver a esa chica diciendo su nombre la reconoció al instante, "¿qué pasó?" ella le continuó diciendo. Optimus le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la cogió mientras la levantaba le dijo:

"No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo"

Observaron a los demás que venían todos con formas humanas, Optimus supuso lo que la explosión causó.

"¿y…terminaron? Volvió a bromear Bulkhead dándole codazos a Wheeljack, los dos se guiñaron el ojo, causando que los demás se rían "disimuladamente". Y causando confusión tanto en Optimus como en Arcee.

Todos terminaron de reírse "disimuladamente" cuando Optimus les dio una mirada sería, aunque sea humano conservaba su aspecto amenazador.

"Bienvenidos a mi mundo" dijo Miko poniendo sus manos a su cintura.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" le preguntan a Optimus, todos en coro.

"Ahora…solo esperar" dijo Optimus.

"¿Esperar a qué?" le dijo Magnus.

"lo mejor es que lo discutamos en la base, al menos que quieran tener una charla con los Decepticons también" respondió.

Todos recordaron que no eran los únicos ahí así que optaron por regresar a la base. ¿Pero cómo? Si todos estaban ahí afuera. "¿Y… cómo volvemos?" dijo finalmente Wheeljack.

"¡con esto!" dijo Miko enseñándoles un control.

"¿y qué es eso?" le pregunta Ratchet.

"un control del portal" le responde Miko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿y cómo es que lo tienes?" le dijo Ratchet, causando que Miko pierda la paciencia. Abrió el portal y le dijo:

"¿vas a preguntar o a pasar?"

"Esta conversación no ha terminado señorita" le responde Ratchet, mientras los demás pasan por el portal.

Una vez allá el portal se cerró detrás de ellos, Ratchet había observado lo que le pasó a Optimus y le dijo: "Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar, primero, veré que tanto averiguo de medicina terrestre" le dijo el médico.

"Suerte con eso" le respondió. Después de eso Ratchet agarró la laptop, cuando escuchó la voz de Arcee diciéndole: "¿por casualidad sabes donde dejó June… lo qué trajo cuando Jack se hizo la pequeña herida".

"En esa mesa- le contestó- ¿Por qué quieres saber?" preguntó.

"Por si Jack vuelve a tener un accidente" le dice mientras lo coge sin que el médico se diera cuenta y va por los pasillos.

Optimus estaba desabotonándose la camisa manga larga que tenía puesto, ya que le incomodaba un poco con la herida ahí, cuando terminó, escuchó una dulce voz:

"¿se puede?" le pregunta Arcee, quien estaba parada en su puerta.

Él sin voltearse le responde: "Arcee... ¿qué haces acá?".

Ella se fue acercando poco a poco y le dijo "solo quería darte las gracias"

"No te preocupes" le dice mientras sintió unas suaves manos en sus hombros "Déjame ver" le dijo Arcee en voz baja, bajando suavemente su camisa mostrando su fuerte espalda, aunque recién era humano parecía que había ido al gimnasio años. Arcee se quedó sorprendida por el maravilloso cuerpo que tenía, era fuerte, no tanto como Bulkhead que si era todo musculo, pero después de él, Optimus de hecho que le seguía, aunque hubiera querido ver más que solo el pecho y la espalda. Optimus al ver que no había respuesta le preguntó: "¿y…cómo está?"

"…Muy bien…" le responde Arcee sin pensar en su respuesta, después se dio cuenta de lo obvia que era, así que rápidamente se corrigió: "Es…decir…mal, digo como debe de estar…"

Optimus se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba Arcee, así que quiso aprovecharse de la situación diciéndole: "¿Ah sí?" con una voz sexy.

Arcee se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de ella por el tono de su voz, así que le respondió: "No te preocupes, esto te ayudará" en eso Optimus escucha que Arcee agitaba algo, esa femme trama algo, pensó, hasta que finalmente dijo:" ¿Qué es eso?"

"No te dolerá" le respondió, mientras apretó el spray que tenía, causando que Optimus, grite de dolor, no tanto para que se escuche en toda la base, pero lo suficiente para que se escuche en el cuarto.

"uppss…" dijo Arcee al darse cuenta de que eso no era la mejor solución, los 2 escucharon una voz:

"Creo que necesita un poco más de spray "dijo Miko, apoyada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

Los 2 voltearon a verla y Arcee le preguntó "¿Qué haces aquí Miko?"

"¿Desde cuándo mi cuarto se convirtió en una parada de chicas?" dijo Optimus, mirando a las dos chicas en su habitación.

"Pues… no sé" dijo Miko, en cuanto se escuchó un ruido seguido de la voz de Bulkhead: "¡Miko ven aquí, ahora!" Miko frunció el ceño y gritó: "¡Bulkhead, ahora no!"

Optimus al escuchar eso quiso saber que problemas traía ese trío (Bulkhead, Wheeljack y Miko) así que pregunto "¿Qué fue eso?"

En eso se escucharon más ruidos, como vidrios rotos, seguidos de unos gritos de WheelJack:"Miko rápido!"

Optimus se dio media vuelta y empezó a ir a la puerta, en cuanto Miko le dijo: "No! Espera…yo voy a ver qué pasa". Miko no quería que sus amigos se metieran en problemas y sabía que si Optimus los descubría, tendrían una larga charla. Dicho esto Miko salió de la habitación directo a la sala donde encontró a unos Bulkhead y Wheeljack aplastados por el sillón, con el televisor roto, encima del sillón Miko se cruzó de brazos y dijo: "¿¡En serio!?" Bulkhead respondió "emm…¿somos nuevos?" fue la primera escusa que se le vino a la mente." Wheeljack dijo: "¡El televisor tiene vida! " ¡Estúpido sofá! Maldijo finalmente.

"No es la primera vez" le dice Arcee a Optimus una vez que se quedaron solos.

"ya me imagino lo que hicieron esta vez" respondío Optimus acercándose, causando que ella se pusiera nerviosa. "Creo que te estoy interrumpiendo en tu descanso" dijo ella retrocediendo un paso.

"En realidad, no lo estaba haciendo" le dijo mientras se acercaba aún más a ella. Arcee empezó a mirar hacia los lados, para no ver su fuerte y marcado pecho, parecía nerviosa. Haciendo que él le pregunte:

"¿Todo bien?" le dijo con un pequeño sarcasmo en su voz, lo suficiente para que ella lo notara.

"Sí, claro ¿tú no… no sientes calor?" le dijo Arcee mientras se abanicaba con su mano. Los dos se miraron fijamente, ella lo examinó y se dio cuenta de que era muy hermoso, no solo su mirada, sino todo su cuerpo y su cabello, él se fue acercando más a ella y ella lo seguía mirando, inmóvil, hasta.

"Entonces deberías dar una vuelta" dijo una voz en la puerta, respondiendo a la pregunta de Arcee era Magnus, de brazos cruzados, con la mirada firme en Optimus, aunque lo dicho iba para Arcee.

Arcee se separó de Optimus, nerviosa, mirando a Magnus, que tenía la mirada muy seria en Optimus, luego miró a Optimus, con su mirada muy fija en Magnus. "Eso lo debería decidir Arcee" dijo Optimus con una voz muy seria y segura.

Eso hizo que Magnus soltara los brazos y se acercara a Optimus diciendo: "Tal vez no la dejas" se acercó más, los dos quedaron uno en frente del otro.

"¡Oigan!- grita Arcee poniéndose en medio de los dos chicos enfurecidos- ¡ya cálmense!" Arcee no sabía exactamente a donde esa ´pelea´ iba a llegar, lo que sí sabía era que si comenzaban a golpearse Optimus le daría una paliza a Magnus.

Los dos se separaron sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro, en cuanto Magnus dijo: "Deberías controlar tus emociones, Optimus" le dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo que Optimus se incomode tanto para contestarle duramente: "¿Quieres probar que puedo?" Era más una amenaza que una pregunta. Los 2 volvieron a acercarse, hasta quedar uno en frente del otro nuevamente, ignorando a Arcee.

"Ustedes dos!- les gritó Ratchet poniendo una mirada seria en Optimus, luego continuó- los 3 a la sala de mando ¡ahora!. Dicho esto Arcee salió de la habitación seguida de Magnus. Optimus suspiro, mientras Ratchet le dijo: "Optimus-…"

Optimus se volvió a colocar la camisa y miró al frente: "Déjalo ahí, Ratchet" le responde sin apartar la mirada de donde estaba, con una voz segura, caminó hacia la puerta y salió despacio de la habitación. Ratchet suspiró y salió poco después de él.

Una vez allá todos reunidos. Miko estaba en la laptop junto con Bulkhead y Weeljack "Bueno…ahora su Facebook" dijo Miko mientras tecleaba en la laptop, dándose cuenta de que algo faltaba ahí "¿y…sus nombres?" preguntó.

"Es por eso que todos ellos deben abandonar esta base e ir conmigo a una nueva que se acople a su tamaño" dijo el Agente Fowler, después de que Ratchet le explicara todo lo que paso.

"¡genial- exclamó Miko – nueva base!

Dicho esto todos salieron, Optimus observó cono Magnus se acercaba a Arcee y los dos salían juntos, seguidos de todos los demás. Él fue el último en salir, miró alrededor despidiéndose de lo que antes le había servido de protección, prometiendo de que volvería, porque después de todo todavía tenía un asunto pendiente ahí…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Por favor para el próximo capítulo necesito que me den nombres y apellidos (¿ya se imaginan para qué no?) me faltan solo 3.**


	3. Chapter 3 Identities

_**With Humans Problems **_

**Capítulo 3**

**Una aclaración antes de empezar:**

**Edward Miller = Optimus Prime  
Arcee Johns = Arcee  
Alec (Alexander) Verlac = Wheeljack  
Ethan Verlac = Bulkhead  
Jayson Sabedra = Ratchet  
Mayson = Bumblebee  
Edgar Browne = Megatron (próximamente)  
David = Smokescreen  
Ian Rosenvinge. = Ultra Magnus**

**_**

Una vez que todos salieron, caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, guiados del Agente Fowler, todo era diferente, ellos no eran los mismos, no solo por esa nueva forma que habían adoptado, sino por su forma de pensar, tenían gustos distintos, se sentían diferentes, eran diferentes.

Pararon un momento, para ver si estaban todos, Optimus volteó para ver quién faltaba y ahí la vieron... Miko estaba comprando en una dulcería, varias cosas, hasta que Jack la llamó:

"Miko ¿Qué haces?"

"¿qué no es obvio? Comprando da." Le respondió mientras recibía más bolsas.

"Comprar- dijo Arcee- pero qué?"

"ya lo averiguarás"

Al cabo de un rato después de pasar por varios caminos y ver a varias personas a su alrededor, llegaron a su destino, jamás lo habrían encontrado sino hubiera sido por su guía. Todos ingresan al lugar, era una tanto silencioso, claro que hasta que ellos vinieron.

"Genial! –Suspira Miko- nueva base!

"¿Así que…aquí estaremos por un largo, largo tiempo?- dijo el de cabello rubio, Bumblebee- ¿verdad?"

"Solo hasta que recuperemos nuestra antigua forma" respondió el médico.

Al ver el momento oportuno, Miko dijo mirando a Bulkhead: "si eres humano… ¿entonces puedes comer?" Preguntó a su compañero, al mismo tiempo de mostrarle una gelatina minutos antes comprada.

Bulkhead al ver eso que temblaba reclamó: "¡estás loca si piensas que voy a comer eso!" Dicho esto se dio media vuelta. Esto molestó a Miko, que empezó a perseguirlo, Bulkhead se dio cuenta y empezó a correr por todo el lugar diciendo:

"¡Esa cosa tiene vida!" causando que Wheeljack se ría.

Mientras ellos resolvían asuntos "privados", todos empezaron a hablar, con Miko persiguiendo a Bulkhead por todo el lugar.

Probablemente Bulkhead no se había percatado de que la comida no tiene vida, es inerte, sin embargo, al ver que eso temblaba supuso lo contrario.

El agente Fowler quiso decir algunas palabras a los Autobots, pero era imposible, ya que hacían demasiada bulla, se paró en un pequeño estrado que había ahí.

"¡Oigan!"- comienza- "¡ustedes!" dijo agitando las manos, al ver que nadie le hacía caso continuó diciendo: "¡chicos!" sin embargo cada uno mantenía su mente en lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que…

"¡SILENCIO!" Optimus dijo con voz elevada, causando que todos se callaran de inmediato, excepto…

"¡Si la gelatina tiene vida entonces Optimus y Arcee no se aman, Bulk!- gritó Miko, enseguida se tapa la boca con las manos.

Optimus y Arcee se sonrojaron, se voltearon para que nadie más lo note, fue en vano, todos ahí se dieron cuenta. Empezaron a cuchichear, hasta que Optimus, ya calmado volvió a elevar la voz:

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

Todos bajaron la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa que tenían en sus caras y prestar atención, luego Optimus le dio la palabra a Fowler.

"Muy bien"- comenzó- "ahora que son humanos o civiles como quieran llamarlos, necesitan documentos falsos para poder ser parte de la civilización"

"wow…wow…¿no crees que te estás adelantando?" reclamó Arcee.

"Ustedes están ocultos, así que tienen que mezclarse en con los demás civiles " le repondió.

"¿y dónde están esos tales documentos?- dijo Wheljjack con una voz curiosa.

"hey, hey, hey no te apresures, no es fácil sacar uno de esos y que parezca real" le respondió Fowler poniéndose una mano en la cintura y haciendo que Wheeljack aparte la mirada.

"Oye jefe"- se dirigió Wheeljack a Optimus –"¿qué le parece si damos una vuelta?

"Muy bien pero en 2 horas están todos aquí" respondió.

Dicho esto todos asintieron, Magnus que tenía planes de ir con Arcee, estaba acercándose pero una intrusión de nombre Miko, la agarró y jalo del brazo mientras le decía: "¡Vamos a comer helado!"

"¿y qué se supone que es eso?"

"Ya lo verás" le responde con voz curiosa.

Magnus, que ya no tenía otra opción, junto con Jack, Raf, Smokescreen y Bumblebee fueron a la casa de Raf (aprovechando que su mamá no estaba) para jugar _Play Station 3. _Bumblebee le dijo a Optimus: "¿no bienes?" pregunta con tono inocente.

"vayan ustedes"

Mientras todos se fueron Optimus se sienta y le dice a Fowler: "Muy bien, dígame de que viven ustedes, Agente Fowler"

"Por donde empiezo…"

Mientras ellos conversaban Arcee, Bulkhead y Wheljack, guiados por Miko, fueron por las calles, primero paseando, conociendo el nuevo ambiente en el que iban a vivir, tal vez por el resto de sus vidas, siempre y cuando no encontraran la solución a su problema, ellos vieron a muchas personas comprando, corriendo, abrazándose, en fin todo lo que nosotros conocemos, luego llegaron a una heladería, era grande llamada "Grom" entraron y con ayuda de Miko compraron diferentes helados, primero Arcee, Bulkhead y Wheljack dudaron un poco antes de comerlo, pero obligados por Miko probaron todos hasta que al final les gustó. Ellos no sabían que Miko tenía la tarjeta de crédito de sus padres, sin que estos lo supiesen.

Iban paseando por el parque, Arcee se detiene un momento, cuando escucha una voz gruesa y seductora de un chico que estaba atrás de ella diciéndole:

"Oye nena, ¿por qué tan sola?"

Ella se evitó contestar esa pregunta, apretando los puños.

"¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a mi casa?"

Esto hizo que ella perdiera la paciencia y agarre lo primero que tenía en la mano, que era su helado, volteó bruscamente y lo embarró en su cabeza. Miko vio la escena y se acercó a Arcee diciendo: "Muy bien… ahora la parte de ¡correr!"

El hombre bastante molesto les dijo: "Ustedes son unas-"se detuvo cuando dos hombres se pararon delante de ellas diciendo: "¿Unas qué?" dijo Bulkhead en tono desafiante, junto a Wheeljack golpeándose los puños, no podían dejar que las dos únicas mujeres en el equipo fueran maltratadas física o psicológicamente.

El chico vio a los otros dos dispuestos a pelear y él no era digamos tan musculoso ni nada parecido, así que a pesar de estar embarrado y con muchas cosas que quiera decir se limitó a dar media vuelta e irse echando humos.

Wheeljack y Bulkhead voltearon para ver a las dos chicas con caras muy serias, avisando que tendrían problemas, a pesar que Miko no tuvo nada que ver en este asunto. Mientras hablaban, Arcee fue retrocediendo poco a poco sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, hasta que chocó con alguien:

"lo lamento" le dijo

"no te preocupes" le dijo una chica, probablemente de su misma edad, claro que años humanos, porque si hablamos de verdadera edad le superaría por siglos. Esta chica al ver que Arcee (no es que ella supiera su nombre) estaba huyendo de la conversación le dijo:

"¿Así que escapando de una conversación? "lo dijo para iniciar una conversación en tono gracioso, pero dulce al mismo tiempo, tratando de no ser tan entrometida.

"Es mejor a que te estén hablando por horas" le contestó de la misma agradable manera.

"bueno… se me hace tarde para una reunión con mis padres, adiós"

"Suerte con eso, adiós" se despide

En eso Arcee se acuerda de que tenían que estar en 2 horas para regresar donde Fowler los había instalado, así que les dijo a los demás:

"Oigan ¿ya pasaron las 2 horas?"

"pero qué más da que lleguen 5 minutos después" replica Miko

Ellos eran obedientes cuando se trataba de una orden hecha por Optimus, así que como niños buenos, entrenados que no quieren un castigo dieron media vuelta y fueron corriendo cuando se enteraron que faltaban solo 3 minutos.

Ellos fueron los últimos en llegar, 1 minuto antes que se cumpliera el tiempo, cuando llegaron los demás ya estaban ahí, entraron cuando Fowler dijo:

"Ahora si los conseguí"

"Espero que no sea malo" murmuro Arcee.

"Muy bien, por ser la primera en hablar vas a ser la primera en recibir este documento" le responde Fowler, mostrándole.

"Señorita Arcee Jhons" le dice entregándole el documento.

A Arcee le sonó bien, lo recibió con un suspiro y respondió: "Podría acostumbrarme"

Fowler solo le dio una mirada curiosa, luego empezó a repartir a los demás:

Miró a Wheeljack: "Señor Alexander Verlac"

Luego a Bulkhead: "Señor Ethan Verlac"

"¿¡espera qué!?"- dijo Wheeljack-" ¡es el mismo apellido, entonces somos hermanos!" Wheeljack quería a Bulhead como hermano, pero solo con la suposición, él quería ser un poco más… independiente, cambiar su vida ya que como robot no pudo.

"pensé que ya lo sabían"

"¿pero quién?" dijo Wheeljack seguido de mirar a Miko, quien se escondió detrás de Ratchet. Entonces lo supieron: Miko había querido que los dos sean hermanos y así lo hizo. Fowler siguió con lo que estaba haciendo:

Miró a Bumblebee: "Señor Mayson

A Ratchet: "Señor Jayson Sabedra"

Después a Smokescreen: "Louis

Luego a Ultra Magnus: "Señor Ian Rosenvige"

Finalmente a Optimus, todos voltearon para ver qué nombre pondrían al legendario Prime: "Señor Edward Miller" dijo Fowler finalmente.

Todos los presentes estaban analizando sus nuevos nombres, se sienten aliviados al saber que todos estaban bien, al menos por ahora. Arcee pensó en aquella chica que había visto, sin embargo, no sabía que esa simple conversación las llevaría a algo muy grande en un futuro cercano…

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**Ufff al fin, una buena noticia: el miércoles me voy de paseo! Una mala: después de eso exámenes :P Una pregunta: ¿q tal el capítulo?**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

**Bueno empecemos y… perdón primero la explicación, no he actualizado porque, tuve un pequeño e insignificante detalle… ¡perdí mi contraseña! Me dio tiempo de escribir 2 historias más, pronto las publicaré.**

**_Advertencia: si has leído un capitulo distinto a este te pido disculpas, porque ocurrió un problema al momento de publicarlo, la nota mucho menos :c_**

**_A que alguna vez has visto un capítulo de Transformes: Prime._**

_Resumen de 3 días…_

Ese mismo día Miko llevó a Kayla de compras, por su puesto que ella no quizo al principio, pero

Ese mismo día Miko llevó a Kayla de compras, al principio se negó, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y que las bolsas se llenaran de ropa le pareció divertido, al terminar su ´pasarela´ fueron al cine, a restaurantes, etc

Y por supuesto MIko pagó todo, cuando Kayla le preguntó de dónde sacó ese dinero, la respuesta fue sencilla "es la tarjeta de mis padres" dijo esta chica traviesa en tono inocente "¿te dan permiso?" "No tienen que saberlo, no te preocupes por ellos creo que les doy miedo…"

Las dos chicas terminaros con unos vestidos de colores encima de las rodillas y tacones negros (Kayla) y tacones verdes (Miko).

Sin embargo las dos se dieron cuenta de algo muy característico y distintivo.

* * *

Por otro lado, los chicos… bueno, hicieron… lo que hacen los chicos, conversar, jugar videojuegos en la casa de Raf.

Jayson y Edward se concentraron más en otra cosa, tenía y debía haber una respuesta a todo lo que les había pasado, los otros también estaban preocupados también, pero la curiosidad hacia el _PlayStation _los dejó ocupados… idiotizados… y por un momento se habían olvidado que eran humanos.

El día siguiente fue algo parecido, Fowler les había dado una no pequeña charla y les recordó de que estaban encubiertos, por eso fue que les cambiaron de nombre, si en todo caso no hallaban una solución a ese problema, por lo menos no estarían expuestos a que los Decepticons los encontraran, también había resaltado que había ciertas normas que debían cumplir y que cada uno debe hacer algo productivo por sus vidas y un ejemplo muy claro fue el tan ´importante´ trabajo, les habló por 3 horas de casi todos los ejemplos que habían, haciendo que Miko, Ethan y Alec se durmieran y se cayeran de la silla causando que los demás se rieran.

En cuanto a Edward (Optimus), bueno él conoció a unos chicos que eran extranjeros venían de Tokio (Japón) viajaron porque tenían familiares en este país y además trabajos, poco después se dio cuenta de que eran, bueno un tanto ¡Malpensados! Todos ellos incluyendo a una chica.

Jack, ya que Kayla paraba más tiempo con Miko se hizo más amigo de David (Smokescreen)

Hans (Magnus), también conoció a 2 chicos, cuando salió a dar una vuelta en busca de algo de tranquilidad, ya que con el trío que involucra a Miko, Ethan y Alec la tranquilidad sólo puede ser soñada. Estos 3 desconocidos se hicieron amigos muy rápido. Alec, Ethan y Miko, bueno… sus travesuras y los problemas que causaron en estos días fue lo más interesante, aparte de hacer renegar a Jayson.

Raf y Mason (Bee) ellos se comportaron como padre e hijo, aunque Bee tenga 15 años, claro hasta que conoció a sus padres…

Jayson (Ratchet) descubrió algo muy peculiar, tras haber pasado 2 días de su "pequeño" accidente, no dijo nada, pensó que mejor era guardar silencio hasta que pueda encontrar un por qué, pero no fue así, Edward se enteró y Hans los escuchó conversar, así que también lo supo, lo primero que preguntó Hans era por qué no lo les decían a los demás, aquí fue cuando se enteró que de método de Ratchet era "Investigación primero, charlas después" al tercer día los demás todos, hasta los humanos, conocían ese método, Hans era nuevo así que no lo sabía, al principio no le hicieron caso, pero claro que esta ´investigación´ corría ´peligro´ ya que cualquiera podría encontrarlo si prestaban más atención a su cuerpo, efectivamente, esto tenía que ver con esa nueva forma que habían adoptado, , Jayson al levantar su camisa, había algo sobresaliente, notó que en su piel tenía un especie de tatuaje el problema era que él no se había hecho ninguno, es más, a él eso le parecía tonterías, entonces… ¿qué había pasado?

Este no era un tatuaje cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que… un símbolo Autobot…

… ahora si empecemos con la historia…

_Al cabo de 3 días…_

"Nos vemos en 1 hora" se despidió Miko, alejándose de Kayla (Arcee)

"Adiós" responde

En una mañana cálida, el sol iluminaba a todas las personas que habitaban en el tercer planeta, más conocido cómo Tierra, adultos trabajaban y niños iban a la prisión, perdón escuela. En esa mañana, 2 amigas de nombres Miko y Kayla, acuerdan en reunirse en la misma heladería donde fueron la primera vez, dentro de 1 hora, ya que Miko tenía unos "asuntos" que resolver con unos amigos.

Kayla, para despejar su mente del accidente que ocurrió hace 3 días, decidió dar un pequeño paseo, luego intentó pensar en en todas las compras que había hecho junto con Miko, esta vez ella vestía una blusa blanca manga larga, con jeans claros y unos botines cafés claros, con pulseras que adornaban sus muñecas y collares que decoran su cuello. Preguntas nublaban su mente ¿y…ahora qué? ¿Qué les iba a pasar? ¿Se acostumbrarían?¿volverán a ser los mismos? Pero había otro problema llamado Decepticons ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Continuaría la guerra? ¿Quizás por venganza? Son preguntas que sólo el tiempo las podrán responder, a medida que transcurran los días.

El tiempo fue corriendo, ella se sentó en un banco del parque, el cielo era claro, el viento rosaba su mejilla suavemente, su largo cabello volaba dócilmente, se quedó ahí, pensando, apoyó sus codos en su piernas y sus manos en su cabeza…

Una suave voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, esa voz le parecía conocida, levantó la cabeza lentamente mientras ella le dijo:

"¿se puede?" preguntó la misma chica que había visto hace 3 días, parada enfrente de ella.

Ella levanto la cabeza pausadamente, y vio a la chica que vestía unos tacones negros con jeans oscuros y blusa de color rosado claro, con un distinguido collar, y al igual que ella varias pulseras.

"claro" contestó

Dicho esto se sentó a su costado.

"¿todo bien?" preguntó al verla muy pensativa.

"… sí, claro… solo… pensando" la última palabra la mencionó dudosamente..

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar "¿escapando de otra conversación?"

"esta vez no… ¿aún lo recuerdas?"

"claro, creo que no me presenté, soy Alice" dijo mientras extendía una mano.

"llámame Ar- Kayla" tomó la mano.

"la otra vez tuve un asunto que resolver con mis padres" comentó Alice tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"uno… ¿bueno o malo?"

"depende de cómo lo ven, mi papá no quiere que llegue tarde a la casa y menos con un chico, pero el solo me acompañó hasta mi casa porque pensó que era peligroso tan tarde"

"es una buena decisión de su parte, pero conociendo a los padres sobreprotectores…."

"ese es el problema, a partir de allí tengo que llegar a una hora exacta, y la otra vez ya se me hacía algo tarde"

"castigada ¿verdad?"

Dio un suspiro antes de continuar "Así es"

Así avanzaron los minutos, ellas conversaron bastante de diversas cosas, 50 minutos después, Kayla se acordó de su ´reunión´ con Miko, era mejor dicho un encuentro, para distraerse y pasar el tiempo (como siempre), entonces le pareció buena idea que conociera a Alice, claro si ella quería.

"voy a encontrarme con una amiga, ¿Te gustaría venir?"

"claro!, me gustaría conocerla"

Llegaron a la heladería no muy tarde, ya eran las 5:00 pm, ambas chicas entraron, después de seguir conversando un buen rato apareció Miko diciendo:

"Lo lamento, me atrasé un poco" "uh… Hola" saludó al ver a Alice.

"hola" comienza "tú debes ser Miko ¿verdad?" supuso con lo que le contó Kayla.

"Exactamente… ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunta con curiosidad.

"Soy Alice, gusto en conocerte"

"igualmente, bueno me acaba de pasar algo gracioso y no se imaginan qué"

Después de eso las tres pasaron conversando por horas, ni ellas pudieron notarlo, hablaron de varias cosas, cuando ya estaba oscuro Miko se acordó que tenía una asunto pendiente…

Se fijó la hora en su reloj de muñeca "Me tengo que ir, ¿nos vemos otro día?"

"claro, fue interesante lo que le pasó a tu primo" bromeó Alice al acordarse lo que Miko contó anteriormente de su primo.

"Te veo más tarde, Ethan me dijo que tenía algo para ti" resaltó Kayla

"¿en serio? Bueno, más tarde me dirá… lo que tenga que decirme, adiós" se despide mientras sale por la puerta.

* * *

El sol fue reemplazado por una hermosa y brillante luz de luna, el cielo estaba despejado, con hermosas estrellas que lo acompañaban, una sutil brisa conducía por las calles.

Miko al salir de su reunión con Kayla y su nueva amiga Alice se dirigió a un oscuro sitio, llevaba algo en la mano, era algo ilegible para cualquier persona a unos metros de distancia. Miko sigue avanzando por los oscuros caminos, sola la luna se reflejaba, mira atrás por un momento, cuando voltea se encuentra con alguien parado en frente de ella, no lo reconoció, se preguntó quién podría ser, tal vez ¿alguien peligroso para ella? Era una opción posible debido a la hora y el lugar, cuando subió la mirada se dio cuenta de quién era:

"¿¡qué estás haciendo en este lugar!?"

**_Recuerda darle en el botón Favoritos 3 y deja tu comentario de qué te gustaría que pase, los estaré leyendo para que todos estemos felices…y… bye!_**

**_No se preocupen van a aparecer los Decepticons...ahora si bye!_**


End file.
